


falling like the snow | oneshot

by 3n3ru11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi’s Falling In Love, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Slow Burn, Snow, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3n3ru11/pseuds/3n3ru11
Summary: ah...he was falling in love, akaashi realized. if only he knew how to express those feelings. [bokuaka oneshot]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	falling like the snow | oneshot

**i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate.**

**.**

**.**

**———————————**

**.**

**.**

_He was a star._

That was the first thing that entered Akaashi Keiji's thoughts when his eyes first ever laid on him. It was the only word that could possibly begin describe him in that moment.

_Bokuto Koutarou was a star._

It felt like a breath of fresh air, watching how bright he shined when he played volleyball. He played in such a manner Akaashi had never once witnessed before. Every spike, he would never fail in giving it his all.

When he had enrolled into Fukuroudani Academy, he hadn't expected the star player of the volleyball team to have such an interest in him. Every time practice ended, Bokuto would always approach _him_ for a few more tosses; as the other setter always seemed to decline. It ended up turning into their routine for the majority of Akaashi's first year, and he learned quite a lot about the energetic teen during those times.

One of those things was how dramatic and...emotional Bokuto could be at times...

"Agaashi! Don't set to me anymore!!" Bokuto was hunched over on his corner of the court, a dark aura shrouding him as he sulked. —It was one of Akaashi's first games being in the starting lineup as setter, and he quite frankly didn't know how to deal with it. Sure, he had gotten fairly used to Bokuto's many quirks and eccentricity; but never had he seen it evolve to this caliber.

Akaashi raised a brow when Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi only sighed in exasperation. They all seemed to be used to Bokuto's behavior. Was this really such a normal thing? They would lose the game at this point if Bokuto wasn't helping at all.

In approximately 0.8 seconds, Akaashi came up with a solution.

_Use Bokuto's overwhelmingly large ego to his advantage._

"Bokuto-san." He called out calmly into the silence of the gym, watching in hidden amusement as Bokuto's ear twitched. "You're the Ace of this team. If you don't play, you can't show off how cool and strong you are to the opponents."

Miraculously, Bokuto turned his head to face Akaashi, eyes wide and filled with gleaming stars. Akaashi immediately gulped as he took a cautious step backwards. He...hadn't exactly expected flattery to work... He had only known Bokuto for so long, but was he really that easy to read?

He didn't have time to think before his vision was suddenly blocked by a head of spiky grey hair, and wide golden eyes that felt like they could stare into his soul. Akaashi felt his breath hitch.

"You're a genius, Akashi!" The older boy ignored the instinctive ' _It's Akaashi._ ' that fell out of the stunned boy's mouth, "Of course! I've gotta show them that i'm the greatest!!!"

Konoha was the first to move after Bokuto had energetically bounced away, his face astonished. "Akaashi-san... Did you just-"

"Did he just..." Saruiki mumbled.

"He just got Bokuto out of his 'emo mode'..." Komi finished, the trio standing with their mouths gaping open. Akaashi blinked, idly fiddling with his slender fingers.

"I'm guessing this happens...often." He summarized, immediately getting three firm nods in return. He felt a headache forming for the guaranteed exhausting days ahead.

And alas, that was the beginning of the ace and the setter's close friendship.

.

.

Akaashi let the large mop lean against the wall, careful as to not let it fall. He quickly zipped up his blazer for extra warmth, turning towards the court with a steady gaze. It was rather quiet, he observed.

_Too_ quiet.

"Bokuto-san?" He called out, cringing inwardly at the echoed voice that rang throughout the large room. He glanced over towards the door, noting that Bokuto's shoes were still present.

If he was still here, then where was he?

Akaashi had finished the cleaning duties by himself, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to look around for the older boy. Most likely Bokuto had already gone home, conveniently forgetting his shoes —which was very _Bokuto_ -esque— and also forgetting to say goodbye to Akaashi. Though, this scenario was highly unlikely, because one) even Bokuto would notice he hadn't changed out of his volleyball shoes, and he would have come back for the others. _Which he hadn't_. And two) Bokuto and Akaashi walked home together every evening, so it would be odd for one of them to ditch the other without prior informance.

So, Akaashi Keiji came to a conclusion.

_Bokuto was most likely sulking in the storage closet or the club room for some reason._

Sighing to himself, Akaashi grabbed his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder, proceeding to make his way to the storage room first. He opened the door, flicking on the light and briefly peeking around.

"Bokuto-san? Are you in here?" Silence was the only answer he received.

Frowning, Akaashi turned off the lights and began his trek back to the club room. He wondered what Bokuto was doing. It wasn't a normal occurrence for him to up and disappear. Sure, Bokuto liked to hide in small and enclosed spaces when he was in a bad mood; but nothing particularly awful had happened today.

Well, now that he thinks about it, Bokuto seemed to have a lot on his mind when they had been walking to school that morning. Akaashi had brushed off his friend's fidgeting as him simply being nervous, but it must've been more serious than that. His brows furrowed as his speed increased. Was Bokuto ill? He didn't seem like it. Was he possibly mad at Akaashi, leading him to trying to avoid him? Or maybe he was just nervous for the exams? Akaashi didn't know, _and he didn't like not knowing-_

The door slid open with a bang and Akaashi stepped through, noting that the light in the club room was already on. The air was still, though not with the eerie silence of emptiness. His gaze turned towards the chairs that were stacked against the corner, his shoulders slumping in relief when he spotted the familiar grey hairs peeking from behind.

"It's already past the time we are allowed to be on campus. We will get in trouble if we stay any later."

Bokuto slowly scooted out from his hiding place, face twisted into discomfort as he dusted himself off. He flinched slightly when he noticed the deadpanned look that was directed straight towards him.

"Sorry, Akaashi! I swear, I was just about to come find you..." He pouted, coming up to stand beside the setter. "I'll do extra cleaning-"

"No use. I've already finished putting everything away." Akaashi cut him off, picking up the jacket that was messily stranded on the floor and shoving it into Bokuto's arms. "After you get your bag, we're walking home. I have to be back before six."

Bokuto nodded before he scrambled away, doing as told. Akaashi shook his head exasperatingly, a ghost of a smile painting his lips.

—They walked in relative silence on the cold trek back to their neighborhood; with the occasional conversation about the unbearable frigid weather. Akaashi found it rather convenient that they lived so close to one another. He wouldn't have wanted to go out of his way every morning to walk with him, nor make Bokuto do the same. He guessed living near a friend had its perks.

"Ne, 'Kaashi?"

"Hmm."

"Uhm..." Akaashi turned to look quizzically at the older boy for his hesitation. It wasn't like Bokuto to act so...docile and jittery. Was the cold weather finally getting to him? "I got you this!"

Akaashi blinked at the small object that was suddenly thrusted in front of his face. A keychain designed to look like a volleyball —no bigger than the size of an eraser— dangled from Bokuto's grip.

Bokuto had his eyes closed tight as if he expected to get outright yelled at. Akaashi wondered why.

A small snort left his nose and Akaashi flushed, attempting to cover it with a cough. Bokuto peeked one eye open, staring incredulously at the smile on Akaashi's face. The setter felt heat begin to creep up the back of his neck.

_He blamed it on the cold._

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." He took the keychain from the other's hands, inspecting it closely. It was cheap and tacky, and the chain looked rather weak; but he didn't care. He was grateful.

"Of course! I won them at the arcade, and I knew I had to give one to you!!" He grinned proudly.

"Them?" Akaashi repeated as he clipped the chain onto his backpack.

"Yup!" Bokuto pulled his bag to his front, pointing his finger at the identical volleyball that dangled from a thin chain. "Now we can match!"

Akaashi's cheeks felt unusually warm as he smiled gently. Of course Bokuto would be overly excited over something trivial like matching keychains. He appreciated it, none the less.

"Well, i'll see you tomorrow, Akaashi!!" Bokuto gave a firm pat to the setter's back —almost sending Akaashi stumbling forward— before he jogged away with a sloppy wave.

Akaashi blinked as he gave a small wave back, standing idly as Bokuto's form slowly became only a spec in the distance. He glanced back down at the new decoration on his bag, feeling his heart pound away in his chest. Why did he feel this way? Why did all of these little things always send Akaashi to a screeching halt? He wasn't one to get so easily flustered; and yet, Bokuto was the one to always prove him wrong.

It's almost as if...he-

Ah....He was falling in love, Akaashi realized. He was falling in love with Bokuto Koutarou. Out of everyone, it was him. He found that he wasn't disappointed, nor surprised. He felt...content.

If only he knew how to express these new feelings inside of him.

.

.

Akaashi sighed heavily into his pillow, wishing for nothing more than to drown in it. His phone lay discarded beside his ear, a soft voice speaking from one end.

_"...Really?"_

The black haired teen pushed up from the bed, rubbing a hand down his face as he gave another long sigh. A noise that sound awfully like a snort resounded from the other end of the line.

_"If you're gonna keep sighing, go talk to someone else for advice."_

"I _have_ no one else to go to." He plucked the phone from his pillow, staring down at the blinking red and green buttons that flashed under the contact information. "You are the only one who can somewhat sympathize with my current situation."

_"What? Let me guess, the first thing you thought was, '_ I'll bother Kenma because he too is in love with his best friend. _'"_

"..."

_"..."_

"...Precisely."

_"Oh god..."_ Akaashi waited patiently as Kenma groaned, idly noting the distant sounds of video games heard in the background. _"Why don't you just go to Bokuto and tell him straight up? From what i've seen, he isn't the type to notice subtle hints..."_

"No, he isn't... But I cant just- like, walk up to him and confess. There's a chance he might reject me because he doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship. Nor do I want to be a distraction when he has such a good volleyball life going for him at the moment. He could also do so much better than _me_. He has all of those fangirls to pick from. Of course he wouldn't choose _me_ -"

_"Akaashi! Breath."_

He stopped his rambling, taking a second to catch his breath. When had he started hyperventilating? His forehead throbbed.

_"You'll be fine. Stop overthinking like you always do and just go for it. I can tell Bokuto feels just the same as you."_

Akaashi felt his brain stop working, "...Eh?"

_"Oh, you'll see. Just remember, stop overthinking it!"_ And then the call cut off, Kenma's words remaining hung in the air. Akaashi stared blankly at the ' _call ended_ ' that flashed across his screen.

Who knew falling in love would be so troublesome?

.

.

Akaashi Keiji had a plan.

After various mental breakdowns and brainstorms into the night ( _and many emergency calls to kenma, which always ended with lots of sighs and groans-_ ), he had come up with a way to tell Bokuto his feelings without it being too difficult.

Yes, it was something that needed a whole plan.

No, it was not guaranteed to work.

But it was a plan, none the less. —That plan also happened to be, A) get Bokuto alone. Preferably after practice when the rest of the team had already left. B) casually start a conversation. This step was crucial, as Bokuto would be confused if he simply sprung the news straight onto him. It also would help Akaashi to prepare. And finally, C) confess to Bokuto. Explain that Akaashi has liked him as more than just a friend for a while now.

Best case scenario: Bokuto returns his feelings and they live happily ever after. ( _don't worry, akaashi didn't have his hopes this high-_ )

Worst case scenario: Bokuto is disgusted and immediately rejects Akaashi, cutting him off and never talking to him again. This leads to him quitting volleyball and the team not getting into Nationals, eventually losing status as a powerhouse school and sending it into the ground-

...But he digresses.

It was a Friday morning, and Akaashi knew it was the day. The day he had prepared for. After a quick text to Kenma —informing him of his plans— he slipped a bright blue scarf around his neck and grabbed his backpack. His eyes momentarily lingered on the small keychain that dangled harmlessly.

"Keiji! Bokuto-kun is waiting outside!!" He looked up as his mother's voice called from the kitchen, quickly walking down the stairs. He gave brief goodbyes to his parents before slipping on his shoes and heading out the door. —As expected, Bokuto waited patiently on the porch; hands stuffed into his pockets as he distractedly blew into the air, watching in fascination as his own warm breath was visible. Akaashi's lips twitched in amusement.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Bokuto-san."

Said boy looked up before waving a hand dismissively. "Nah. You're fine! I just got here, anyways."

"It's really cold out. Next time, please don't worry about it and wait inside." They walked down the steps together, and Akaashi's eyes slightly widened at the audible crunch underneath his foot.

_Snow_. It had snowed that night.

"Isn't the snow so cool!!" Bokuto jumped up and down like a child, the snow sticking to the sides of his pants; dampening them. "Hey, Akashi! Let's make a snowman together!!"

"We have to go to school." He deadpanned, walking past a crouching Bokuto and down the icy sidewalk. The older boy squawked as he hastily scrambled back up, jogging to catch up with him.

"C'mom... Who cares if we're a little bit late-"

" _I_ care, Bokuto-san."

"But school's so booooring!!" He groaned, swinging his backpack around his forearm; occasionally letting it hit against his side. Akaashi gave him a look.

"School isn't boring if you pay attention."

"Aha! That's the thing! I can't pay attention _because_ it's boring-"

It was as if time itself slowed down for the both of them. Bokuto stepped on a particularly slippery chunk of ice, his foot sliding from beneath him and sending him completely off balance.

And of course, he began to tip to the right. In _Akaashi's_ direction.

The black haired setter's mouth could only slightly open before Bokuto's full weight collapsed onto him, falling backwards with his back landing in a conveniently placed soft pile of snow. Two gasps resounded throughout the air upon impact.

The first thing on Akaashi's mind was, _how cliche_.

"I'm sorry-" Akaashi opened his eyes slowly as Bokuto's words died in his throat; and the younger boy sweared he felt his heart skip a beat. He stared in shock at Bokuto who hovered above him, arms and legs unintentionally straddling Akaashi against the cold ground below.

Two sets of blushes abruptly bloomed on twin pairs of cheeks.

Akaashi could feel the other's warm breath against his cold nose, and he suddenly didn't mind the frigid weather outside so much anymore.

Bokuto was as stiff as a board ever since he had realized their position; golden eyes softening as he looked down at his best friend. The ace admired the way the snowflakes slowly fell onto his dark black hair, almost immediately melting away upon contact. He admired the rosy tint of his usually pale cheeks. He admired the steel blue eyes that gazed up as steadily as his own.

He admired the way Akaashi's soft lips felt against his-

"Eh...!?" Akaashi stared incredulously as Bokuto pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. His heart hammered away in his chest as his mind ran a mile a minute.

_Bokuto Koutarou had just kissed Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto had just kissed him. ...Bokuto had kissed him?!_

Akaashi visually watched as his plans were ripped to shreds and flushed down the drain.

—Except, he wasn't mad about it.

"I've been wanting to do that." The grey haired male smirked as he stood up, holding a hand out. Akaashi took the offered hand in a daze, letting Bokuto pull him to his feet. "...Was that okay to do? Sorry..."

Akaashi shook his head profusely, "No! No...I- I've been wanting that too, erm, Bokuto-san... I-"

"IthinkIloveyouAkaashi." The words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush as he looked away shyly. Akaashi stared at Bokuto, a small laugh leaving his mouth. Bokuto frowned in confusion.

"I think I love you too, Bokuto-san." He smiled, watching as a stray snowflake landed on a stunned Bokuto's nose, before melting away into a droplet of water.

"R-really?!"

"Yes, really." He nodded for extra confirmation. Bokuto was ecstatic.

"Wow! Kurobro had said to just go for it, but I didn't know if that would work-"

"Kuroo-san knew?" Akaashi asked, absently rubbing at his temples. Apparently, they had both had the same thought in mind. _Get advice from someone who would understand._ Bokuto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! He said he could give me good advice, so...yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh...what now?"

"School, of course." Akaashi easily replied, picking up his discarded backpack off the floor and dusting the snow off; ignoring the tingling sensation that lingered on his lips. Bokuto whined.

"Forget about _school_! This is more important."

"School first, then we can talk."

"Uugghh...fine. But at least one more kiss!! Please!!"

"..."

"Please, 'Kashi..."

"...Very well."

And so, Akaashi's plan to confess to his best friend didn't quite end up working out in the way he had wanted it to.

But instead, it had ended up being so much better.

.

.

———————————

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n  
> ...  
> yeah. so there's that. i had just felt like writing a small oneshot, so i delivered. it's purpose was to be short and mainly fluff, but i'm planning on writing a bokuaka angst fic in the future. (i love angst-)
> 
> i will probably write more oneshots when i come up with prompts. but i am not very creative, so i just need some kind of idea to get me started. anyways, hope this was okay. i'm not very good at writing the lovey stuff, haha.
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> .


End file.
